Lawrence Valcua
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Ultimate Noble, The Renegade Noble, Lord Valcua, Arch Duke Lawrence Valcua, Grand Duke Valcua Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble, Supreme Commander in The Sacred Ancestor's Army Threat level: Celestial- || Celestial || Celestial+ Age: Over 10,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: |-|Base+Valcua Two = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly; Could regenerate/heal after getting his Fount of Life severed by D although this was due to being fused with Valcua Two), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Power Bestowal (Can grant powers differently than any other noble could. Can grant immortality without even turning others into his servants or vampires. Gave Callas her extraordinary singing power to affect others including D himself and which could even kill other Nobles), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Can Survive in Space, Expert in Martial Arts (Was the Supreme Commander of the Sacred Ancestor's army and as such, should be well versed in Martial arts. Fought D in H2H without getting stomped), Telekinesis (Was able to drag a 6,000 mile diameter planet from Alpha Centaur star system and flung it towards Earth at such speed and within such a short time that the Nobility couldn't do anything about it until the Sacred Ancestor stepped up to deviate it), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket realities the size of a marble to contain his entire kingdom the size of the Northern Frontier), Weapon Mastery & Creation (Can seemingly create weapons out of thin air), Summoning (Can summon his sword Glencalibur from out of thin air), Spatial Manipulation & Durability Negation (Glencalibur can cut through Space itself negating any form of conventional durability), BFR & Portal Creation (Glencalibur is able to open portals to different dimensions which suck up everything from the World thereby bfring them into a different place), Energy Projection (His sword can send streams of gleaming particles of Light), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation & Shapeshifting (Full Conversion; Valcua can turn himself into gaseous mass that resembled gold and black oil paints swirled together and also into literal clouds of darkness over a few miles in length appearing in the sky. Said clouds were able to cause lightning flashes raining down upon the Earth), Teleportation, Sound Manipulation, Astral Projection (Can project his mind and communicate as well interact with others physically), Death Manipulation & Resurrection (Was stated to have wiped out/killed his retainers/seven assasins once and resurrected them again as his assasins), Corruption & Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack the essense of any individual with his own Life Force as well as affect/contaminate things on a Spiritual level even if it is something inorganic or non-living like dirt soil, wind, etc), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Via Anti-Matter Field which negates any outside interference including Teleportation or warping through Space), Reactive Evolution (Was able to evolve himself based on assessments of D's powers and skills), Possession (Can posses others and infect them with his will so that they would be under his control), Dream Manipulation (Was able to appear in Seurat's dreams and even gave nightmares to Sue constantly during his arrival from exile), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly; Wounds dealt with Glencalibur never heal no matter how great regen the individual possesses as it cuts through the Fount of Life which is similar to D's skill as stated by Valcua. Sliced up Duchess Miranda in half and dealt a wound to Count Braujou so bad that wouldn't heal despite both having Nobility regeneration. Was able to cut D so bad that not even his Regen or Lefty was able to close the wound without external help), Magic, Blood Manipulation, & Forcefield (Can create Blood Spheres which are Forcefields that protect him from any attack by absorbing them such as Count Braujou's Spear which had power of the Sacred Ancestor. Only way to break/destroy the Blood Sphere is to sacrifice one's life), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery. Can create an army of Clay Homunculi using nothing but dirt and dust), Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Paralysis and Fear Inducement (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him), Spatial Manipulation & BFR (Can cut through the dimensional barrier of Seurat's circle which nullifies any attack by sending them to another dimension. Coming in contact with the barrier can also BFR the individual into another dimension. Though Valcua Two did this feat but since he is a clone of Valcua, therefore, Valcua should be able to do it too), Existence Erasure and likely Void Manipulation (Valcua fused with Valcua Two is able to resist the effects of the Akashic Records' ether which is able to erase on a conceptual as well as higher dimensional level), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty" although he later states that how he is still affected by D's beauty despite having control over the Akashic Records) |-|Akashic Records = Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Akashic Records is the ether or primordial force that records and governs all of creation past, present, and future. VHDverse consists of many universes and realms including 4D Extradimensional Realms and Spaces of infinite size as well realms that are possibly higher-dimensional like King Minotaur's Labyrinth. All of them are part of the Akashic Records as evident when Matthew says he will erase the world from the records. The Akashic Records has transcendental relationship to all of Creation since destroying or affecting all of creation does not affect the Records but trying to affect the Records can destroy or alter all of Creation), Plot Manipulation (Users can see and read all the information of all of creation as a book and can even rewrite them as per their wishes), Reality Warping (Users can warp Reality as per their image), Space-Time Manipulation (User can change all of Space-Time of the Universe as well as that of Creation itself), Law Manipulation (Users are able to change the immutable Laws of Reality to however they see it fit), Causality Manipulation (Users can rewrite events without creating any paradox such as D retconning their entire journey so that Sue and Matthew worked with Braujou and Miranda to slay Valcua and live a happy life as per their mother's wishes without knowing who D is and without getting affected by Valcua), Fate Manipulation & Probability Manipulation (Users can rewrite or change their fate and destiny as per their will), Information Manipulation (Akashic Records holds information over everything that was, would have been, is, could have been, and will be), Power Nullification (User can negate or nullify power as shown when Valcua negated Subterranian energy), Void Manipulation (Users can manipulate Void since Non-Existent realms are shown in the novel "Undead Island" are part of the Records. Moreover, the Records can erase anyone on a Conceptual level to the point even their memory is wiped out from everyone who knew the individual as if the individual never existed such as in case of Kima), Clairvoyance (Users can become completely aware of everything in all of the creation past present future), Precognition (Users can predict anything by reading the Records), Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Users can change their death and bring them back to life or resurrect them as shown when Valcua crushed a part of the fog that recorded his death and rewrote it so that can become Alive. Users can also likely give death to others however they wish by rewriting the Records), Damage Reflection (When D tried to cut off Valcua's neck but D felt the pain instead implying that Valcua reflected that damage to D), Pain Inducement (Lefty felt immense pain with just a glare from Valcua), Higher Dimensional Manipulation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Users can create and manipulate extradimensional realms and pocket realities due to the Records encompassing such creations in the verse), Power Mimicry (Users gain access to every kind of power from past present future in all of creation as shown when Valcua gained ultra-highspeed Telepathy from an extraterrestrial life-form in a different Galaxy or when he gained Immortality from a different alien race light-years away in the past while still being in the present. It is plausible that both Valcua's Damage Reflection and Pain Inducement are also copied from somewhere else as D was affected by them despite being unable to be affected by the Akashic Records), Mind Manipulation & Body Control (Users can rewrite the Records so that they are able to control the mind and body of any individual as shown when Valcua wanted to do so with D although the latter resisted it), Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Users have control over the souls of everyone and everything in creation), Quantum Manipulation (The Dirac Sea as well as Quantum Mechanics used by the Nobility falls under the jurisdiction of the Akashic Records and as such, users can gain Quantum Manipulation Powers), and likely many more abilities Physical strength: At least Universal Level (Was able to match D in strength in their 1v1 fight) || At least Universal+ Level (Much more powerful than before) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Immensely stronger than his Pre-Training self who was vastly superior to the combined might of his seven assassins where even Speeny individually was able to curbstomp and kill General Gaskell. Was able to causally one-shot Count Braujou and Duchess Miranda and can go toe to toe with Volume 17 base D and at one point was able to overpower him) || At least Universe+ (Became vastly stronger than before to the point both Count Braujou and Duchess Miranda had to combine and sacrifice their lifeforce just to destroy his Blood Sphere Barrier. Overpowered base D to the point the latter had to go Full Vampire Mode to finally beat Valcua) || At least Low Multiverse, likely High Multiverse+ via the Akashic Records (The Akashic Records is able to govern all of Creation in the VHDverse and he who controls it, controls everything) Durability: At least Universe (Can tank attacks from D) || At least Universe+ (Much more durable than before. It took D to become Full Vampire Mode to finally kill him for good) Speed: FTLx (Was able to fight and react to D's attacks) || Likely Infinite (After Fusing with Valcua Two, he became immensely powerful than before and could react to Full Vampire Mode D who himself has Infinite Speed in this state) || Likely Immeasurable (Via Akashic Records which grants the user complete control over and access to the past, present, and future) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius, Possibly Cosmic Genius (Was a military strategist second to only the Sacred Ancestor. His Inventions used principles so complex and complicated, that just learning the nature of the machines drove intelligent Noble scientists to madness and suicide whereas even Nobles themselves are Hyper Genius) || Likely Cosmic Genius (After fusing with Valcua Two, Valcua gained knowledge on par with the Sacred Ancestor) || Nigh-Omniscient (Via the Akashic Records which governs and has information on all of creation past, present, future) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless || Nigh-Limitless || Likely Infinite Range: Stellar (Was stated to be capable of moving Stars and during the Great Rebel War, he telekinetically summoned a planet from Alpha Centaur Star System to Earth at a very short time), Galactic via his Particle Beam Cannon || Stellar, Galactic via his Particle Beam Cannon || Low-Multiversal via the Akashic Records Weakness: Holy Objects like Cross & Holy Water, Sunlight (But only works on Earth), Garlic, Water, Stakes, and Iron Arrows or Swords through the Heart. Is extremely arrogant and suffers from God-Complex thereby underestimating others which ultimately turned out to be his own downfall || Same as Before || None-Notable Standard equipment: His Glencalibur Sword, Nobility Forcefield, Anti-Matter Barrier, Armor, and so on. Key: Base || Fused with Valcua Two || With Akashic Records Notable Attacks and Techniques * Glencalibur: Lord Valcua's choice of weapon is the Mystical sword, Glencalibur. It wasn't made out of metal, but rather seemed to be an ion-like substance that had undergone additional chemical treatment. Using Glencalibur, Valcua can cut through Space-Time itself connecting to places such as the Extradimensional Realm of King Minotaur's Labyrinth. Valcua can create portals using Glencalibur that BFRs his opponent and sucks up everything around him. Damages dealt by Glencalibur never heals as it negates regeneration on a level equivalent to what D can do i.e. Cutting the Fount of Life. * Particle Beam Cannon: Located on mars can summon it to fire instantly. Firing a golden light described as suddenly connecting from its location to earth, it is a stream of charged particles of a hundred-million-degree torrent. It burned through half the asteroid belt and could punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. It was used in the destruction of the OSB homeworld. D was able to react and counter the blast having left hand absorb the blast without damage to himself or the surrounding area. Valcua says Nobility could only stave off the attack through the use of a forcefield. * Nobility Forcefield: The Nobility's forcefields draw on the power that moves the Milky Way. They are activated by a thought projected device. Lord Valcua said a Nobility Forcefield can defend against his Particle Space Cannon. * Anti-Matter Barrier: Another type of forcefield which is powered by Anti-Matter, this protects any designation selected by Valcua and denies access to anyone trying to come inside. This has shown to be effective against Teleporters and beings who can move through Space itself such as Kima * Blood Sphere: An Ability of Sacred Ancestor gained by Valcua after fusing with Valcua Two, Valcua creates a small sphere of Blood which negates and absorbs every form of attacks on to itself to protect Valcua. It has shown to even absorb Count Braujou's Spear that was invested with power from the Sacred Ancestor. The only way to bypass or destroy this sphere is to sacrifice one's life as shown when both Duchess Miranda and Count Braujou sacrificed their lives to destroy the two Blood Spheres conjured by Valcua fused with Valcua Two so that D can finally attack him. Gallery 1572845650202.jpg|Valcua with Glencalibur Lawrence_Valcua.jpg|Valcua Battle Mode Color Fanart 1572845682356.jpg|Valcua in the Sky Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Character Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Infinite speeds Category:Magic user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Shapeshifter Category:Teleport Category:Sound user Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Immensurable speed Category:Omniscient Category:Light novel Category:Antagonist Category:Threat level Mobius